


#LoveHotelsAreAwesome [Podfic]

by sobieru



Series: Love Hotels & Instagram [Podfics] [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Instagram, Love Hotels, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, VictUuri, hashtags, victor being a tourist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobieru/pseuds/sobieru
Summary: After the Grand Prix, Victor drags Yuuri to go sightseeing in Tokyo and stumbles onto an interesting aspect of Japanese culture...“Yuuri, what are all those?”Yuuri looked down the street that Victor indicated, as first seeing nothing out of the ordinary, but then realized that it was the buildings themselves that had caught his coach’s attention. “Well, uhh…” His heart sank a little when Victor started down the street, examinging blown-up display photos, with one of a room made up to look like the stereotypical image of a tropical resort. “They’re… love hotels.”





	#LoveHotelsAreAwesome [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [#LoveHotelsAreAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102757) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



## Length

0:23:02 

## Stream

## Downloads

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17YBo7001j8Cly9rqq1wL0-TqTjjzXd9M/view?usp=sharing)

[archive.org](https://archive.org/details/LoveHotelsAreAwesome)


| 

Cover art by me  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://sobieru.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/sobieru2)


End file.
